simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grand Union of Monto
General Overview The Fascist Kingdom of Monto (also refered to informally as Monto) is a commonwelath with limited Monarchy and Fascist elements. The commonwealth is comprised of three states within Monto known as Berliova, Montanna, and Cundang the Capital Rona is located in Berliova. Monto is the most northern state on the western coast of Southern Fish. It is Bordered by the countries of CCA Socialist States, The Democratic Union of Santa karol (formerly known as the United People of Nabatto), The Commonwealth of Chilon, and Miramar. Monto has a land area of about 20,000mi and has a 200mi coastline which is home to many beautiful towns and prosperous coastal cities. The majority of Montos population centers, Factories, military Installations, and Capital (Rona) are located in the North State of Berliova though Analysts predict a steady growth of population in the other states of Montanna and Cundang as space becomes scarce and living expenses increase. Historically Monto has been a Kingdom ruled by a dynasty of ruthless Dictators but steady reform in ancient times has created a more democratic style of government with shifts between leftist and rightist forms of government occuring periodically. Monto has recently acquired the role of Finance Minister to the NATO federation one of the premier federations of White Giant and is a leader in the Southern Fish region History Ancient Times (Formation 563-1564) Not much is known about the land area of Monto before the settling of Elizabeth town in the central plains of Monto it was thought to been mainly inhabited by nomads and herders which used its flatlands and plains to feed there stock. There have also been discoveries of a small civilization existing in the southern marshes. Elizabeth town was formed by a group of herders and farmers who needed a distribution center to trade surplus goods slowly a hierarchy and social system formed with a war lord leading the city along with a civillian leader who took care of domestic affairs. During this time Monto was most prominently known for there exquisite furniture and their distinguished swords and fighting style they fought in formations of horsemen due to their open plains and fought viciously against any percieved intruders and conducted brutal raids against the Nabattan war lords of the east. Middle Ages (Unification 1564-1570) During the Unification period of Montan history Elizabeth town expanded under the leadership of Harry Saunders they Unified all the local towns and governships and declared the state of Monto a new entity on June 24 1570. Unknown Ages (Development 1570-2500) The Unknown ages was a period of steady but slow development. Many technological advancements were made in this age and much infrastructure was built though now all of the modern infrastructure has been retrofitted to the times. This was also the period of time in which one of the greatest mysteries in Montan history was discovered several small villages with similar building schematics and tools were found in the Montan Swamps to the south not much has been deciphered from the ruins of this ancient civillization. Rising Ages (Rise to Prominence 2500-2700) The Rising Ages is most notable for the large skyscrapers and modern cities that were constructed during this time industry thrived and agarian professions decreased. It is also known for the Montan War of Independence after populations (known as Gongalese) from inland seeking trading ports conquered Monto and occupied it for 50 years uprisings began and the MAI (Montan Army for Independence) kicked out the foriegn intruders in 2650 after a year of bloody battles. Dark Times (War and Advancement 2700-2850) This time is noted for the military technological advancements made in the world fighters and other aerial craft saw a rise in importance and their speed, endurance and sophistication increased dramatically. This time is also home to the Day of Hate which sparked ten years of long bloody conflict between Monto and Nabatto creating an estimated million casualties and severe damage to infrastructure. Modern Times (2850-Onward) Rick Johnston a History Rick Johnston was an officer in the army of Monto when a spring war broke out between Monto and Nabatto he charismatic personality led him to be revered by all he commanded and won him many war medals for valor and courgae. When the spring war ended Rick went to Nabatto under the guise of a private bussiness man from CCA Socialist States who was experiancing severe overcrowding and poor economical development. He joined the Nabattan Nationalist Party and won the popular election through promises of economical and military development and his fiery rhetoric He brought much power to Nabatto increasing employment and GDP while the population increased by 100% he developed the military to an unprecedented level in modern history while Nabatto prospered Monto suffered under the inefficient leadership of a socialist economy. Nabatto invaded Monto in the year 2908 and the war was over in just over a year the government established a Nabattan controlled Aristocracy and began economic reform many of Nabattan funds were transfered to Monto to fuel this economic development and the tables turned Monto became to more powerful of the two states in the newly formed empire and was declared the capital state the aristocracy was deported and a democratic fascist state was formed the Nabattans suffered under Montan rule for a decade until the weak democracy garnered enough support from the people to withdraw from the union the withdrawl was peaceful and Monto troops withdrew promptly This complex scheme dreamt by a single great man brought power to the Montan people and has been an important evet in leading them to where they are today Rick Johnston retired in 2930 and died peacefully two years later at his mountain retreat in the town of Kori Montan Civil War and Communist Spring (2933-2934) This time period was characterized by communist uprisings in several nations in NATO including Monto and Stritch though many other nations were adversely effected most notably The Kingdom of Prussia The revolt in Monto began during the presidency of Samuel Frump protestors in the port city of Flims took up arms due to threats of shortages and percieved excessive military spending and ran governmental agencies out of the city they barricaded themselves in the city while paramilitry forces setup a siege for one year the battle lines remained static though occasional uprisings occured in other towns across the country they were put down by elite Constantanian Contra forces After about a year of siege organized and armed cities broke through the siege around the city and moved south to the capital city of the state of Montanna called Laos Pampa they conquered the whole state and battle lines formed vicious gunfights took place throughout the countryside and several large tank confrontations occured During this time many countries of NATO and the UKO voiced there support for the Fascist state and offered armed support to the government. Many Montans were very wary of foriegners interfereing in their affairs and in order to mantain support of the people who were the main combatants as the military had been disbanded due to desertions in the military the communist monto and the Fascist Monto came to an agreement that arms were not to be accepted from any other countrys though later it was discovered that a state across the channel The Democratic Union of Morrolla had been supporting the Communists this later caused the first of the two Royal Wars The Civil war was brought to an end when the Prince of Monto Gunther Shamus returned and rallied loyalists around the crown and turned many communist moderates against the cause with his fiery rhetoric the monarchy was restored and the country was stabalized many communists were given a pardon but leaders were deported to other continents many of the former belligerents have formed a more moderate party called the Liberal Party Two years after the revolts in Monto occured Communists in the Republic of Stritch ousted the president in one fell swoop while he was in Savoy, Prussia for an interfederation meeting Monto, and Prussia were able to respond quickly to the threat this short war caused an event known by Prussians and NATO as the Nuclear Scare Stritchian Nuclear Scare The Stritch rebel leader demanded that Prussian and Montan troops leave them be and threatened Prussia with a nuclear strike, which was launched but taken down by Anti-Nuclear batteries. The SDI System of Prussia then threatened to bombard Stritch. By the morning of the 24th, SDI Units began launching EMP waves, disabling all electical devices and rendering them useless -"The thing that will cost them more money after this war is, rather than fixing buildings and streets, is to fix their burned devices"- Prussian General Haklford von Deuberg. The rebel leader then threatened to launch 500 nuclear missles to Prussia, all launched were shot down by the SDI units, and the actual number of warheads launched is unknown. After the situation, Monto forced a ceasefire between Rebels and the Prussian-Montan Coalition. The nations, which include the Stritch Republican Loyalists, the Grand State of Monto, the Kingdom of Prussia and the Rebel Communist Stritch are negotiating a peace treaty as of 2936. In May 2936, after news that the rebel leader was sending thousands of people to labor camps reached Konigsberg, the High King declared war on the rebel state and is preparing to invade it in a few months in a coalition with the Stritchan loyalist army and help from the western Empire of Daltona. Montan Participation and Lucy Hills When the Stritchian Coup occured in 2935 of late December Montan Military deployed a Special Forces unit consisting of 20 highly trained soldiers to the city of Lucy Hills on the border of Stritch and The Economic Power of Decambra in which the loyal Stritchian Army was residing in exile when word of the Labor camps reached Lucy Hills the Special Forces Group who shall remain unnamed organized the Lucy Hills populace into an army of 75,000 this army consisting mostly of infantry caused much mayhem in the north western part of rebel controlled Stritch and suffered from massive missile strkes when the rebels organized into a vast army to crush all enemy belligerents the Lucy Hills populace fought bravely incurring approximately 50,000 casualties the remaining people were evacuated to Monto to avoid the labor camps they were issued special access Visas and now reside in the Mountain cities of Monto and mainly work in the gold mines plans are in effect to return the people of Lucy Hills to their home Royal Wars (2934-2935) These wars were sparked by foriegn Communist support Monto declared war on 2 countrys and conducted bombing raids on many targets throughout the perpetrators countrys. No significant ground forces were landed on foriegn soil but these wars were a testament to the effectiveness of the Montan Air Forces UKO The United Kingdoms of Oceania was formed in the 2930s at Constantines discretion Monto promptly joined the Union and Prussia also joined slightly later a form of government was drafted and the nations of the UKO work togethor to achieve social economic and political goals. Queen Inez from Constantine was named the first Monarch of the UKO the legislative body is located in Rona of Monto and Political Offices and living complexes are located in Prussia UKO Militia After a political activist in Constantine was shot the UKO police force was called into question this event caused early instability in the UKO the nations agreed to support the police force and higher quality arms were supplied Green Tide An environmentalist group that practices terrorism on January 17th terrorists loyal to the Green Tide attacked an airport in Constantine killing close to 15000 people war on terror has been declared by the UKO and every effort is being made to crush the extremists and bring peace and stability to citizens of the UKO. See The Green Tide Internal and external relations Debalacle Prussian and Montan Animosity has caused the possible succession of Prussia from the UKO Foriegn and Internal Relations Debalacle of 2943 This crisis began in 2943 when internal affairs minister Republic of Stritch accused the state of Nevrodna of illegally corressponding with the Psycho Honey Empire. Nevrodna claimed that messaging the empire was for peaceful and benign reasons only Stritch responded with sanctions against Nevrodna while encouraging other nations to participate aswell several nations levied sanctions against Nevrodna to which Nevrodna responded with levying extreme sanctions against all NATO memberes indiscriminately. Monto encouraged nations to lift sanctions as it seemed as if the initial problem had been resolved but to no avail. Prussia which had declared a nuetrality was indignant towards the sanctions that had been levied and responded with forceful sanctions of her own the sanctions became more and more extreme culminating in the inprisonment of NATO citizens, The Rage Massacre in which Prussian citizens slaughtered an unknown number of Nevrodnians and claimed executions of Nevrodnian citizens in Prussia Monto was disgusted at the crimes against allied citizens and responded with an outcry of disgust and a demand that Prussia be forcefully removed from the UKO Montan citizens were evacuated from Prussia for their own safety Prussia responded against Monto with the cutting of diplomatic relations and the banning of Montan citizens from Prussian soil for 100 years Prussian citizens were asked not to attend the 300th Anneversary of Montan Independence from the Gongolese and the sadistic acts of the Prussian King have called into question the viablility of an absolute monarchy in Monto which was initially based off the Prussian Model. 300th Anneversary of Montan Independence (2950) On May 16 2950 Celebrations in Monto began with a 15 minute speech from Prince and Royal Representative Gunther Shamus about the Montan culture and what it means to be Montan firework displays across the country commenced and premier Soccer and Lacrosse teams began playing in stadiums against foriegn teams and admittance into the stadiums was free the spectacles continued into the night and the week but work for Montans was banned for the next three months there was much free food and drink available. Many speeches were given in the Montan capital most notably the Stritchian President and The Honorable Mr. Raul Souza 1 from Constantine. These celebrations will be a testament to Montan culture for decades to come Culture Montan culture was formed back two millenia ago when Monto was first formed it has shifted and evolved throughout history and the people of Monto are proud of there heritage. Race The people of Monto are mostly fair skinned with dark hair and dark brown eyes these people are referred to as Molavian There are other minority groups most notably immigrants from the former CCA Socialist States and decendents from the Southern Swamp peoples known as Rivoklaks they are distinguised from Molavians through there Darker Skin. Language The Most widely spoken language in Monto is English most all populations are capable of this language. Spanish is also a notable language and is spoken by many immigrants and bussiness men who travel to Monto from neighboring countries. Lingala is the historical language of Monto but it has been widely put out of practice new regulations have required students to learn this language in Primary and Secondary school. Being bilingual is very common in Monto Citizenship Citizenship in Monto is acquired through a series of exams regarding Montan language and history the applicants must have resided in Monto and been employed for 10 years all people born in Monto are granted citizenship Cuisine Food in Monto is an essential part of the peoples cultural identity fine bread and potatoes are the most common foods and cooks have spent years devising new recipes. A variety of fruits and vegetables is also common in the diets of Montans. Wine is also consumed in large ammounts and is a common beverage at dinner the most favored brand is Brown Wine which is produced locally. Much of the restaurants in Monto are bakeries known as Panetterias they are classy buildings where many gatherings take place and are an essential part to Montan social life many Montans dine here for lunch. Montans consume little meat as it is regarded widely as dirty, common and an inefficient way of making food though fish is acceptable. Most of the food distribution is done in modern open air markets where large varieties of food are offered for home consumption government regulation is strict. Much of the food in Monto is grown and produced in the Central plains from the prosperous wheat fields to the Panetterias. Holidays The Day of Royale- Aug 6 celebrates the people of Monto and there achievements throughout history includes fireworks, parades and dancing through the night with much drinking and eating Day of Opression- May 12 this was the day when Gongolese forces occupied the Capital starting a new era of subjugation for 50 years fasting on this day begins no food is consumed by the populace for 4 days until May 16 the day 50 years later when the Capital was recaptured and the Gongolese forces were expelled Day of Freedoms- May 16 The Great Unification- June 24 Celebration of the formation of the new entity of Monto Arms Day- December 6 Celebration of the armed forces Anneversaries Genesis- 563 Unification-1570 Independence-2650 Union with NATO- 2909 Union with the UKO- 2931 Sports Sports in Monto play a large part in the peoples society and culture the most commonly played sports are Lacrosse Hockey and Soccer which are played scholastically and professionally other sports include Formula One Racing and Target (A target sport involving a variety of ancient and modern weapons) sports are played usually in large stadiums known as Fundas they attract millions of spectators throughout Monto Geography The Geography of Monto is diverse and provides a beautiful landscape for all of its inhabitants. In the North and capital state of Berliova there is a large ammount of urbanization this is located on mostly grassland with scattered forest the coastline of this state rocky but contains several good ports and high class beaches. In the south state of Montanna there are many old forests with many lakes this is also where the most beautiful beaches lay. In the southern most part of this area there are ancient marshes. In the landlocked state of Cundang there are large oil fields and plains towards the center military zone with a the tip of a large mountain mountain range on the border with The Commonwealth of Chilon where much mining and tourism occurs. The landscape contained in Monto is one of the great prides of its people who are determined to defend it at all costs. Recent jet stream changes have brought severe climate change especially to the more northern states this is a large danger to the flora and fauna but not much can be done. Politics/Government The Current government of Monto has experianced much change after the Montan Civil war including a name change from The Grand State of Monto to The Fascist Kingdom of Monto the government has become a Monarchy with a constitution under construction. The Party structure has changed immensely with the Fascist Party and the Monarchs Party uniting under a single banner called the Conservative Party with communism outlawed former socialists among others have formed the Liberal Party which is pushing for a fast powerful constitution to severely limit the Monarchs power Foriegn Relations Monto has historically had poor warlike relations with is neighbor to the east Nabatto hostilities are not expected to continue due to Montan economic dominance over its neighbor. Monto also maintains good relations and embassies with/in all members of NATO it mantains a ministry position that oversees the economic situation of NATO. Monto is also a member of NATO FTA and buys many goods from its members increasing the economic wellbeing of the participating nations and corporations. Monto has recently become part of the United Kingdoms of Oceania a supranation consisting of several nations across WG. Economy Overview The Grand State Of Monto has an educated workforce of just over 5,000,000 people that produce just over 1,000,000,000,000 Dolleuros worth of goods every year (180,000 Dolleuros per worker and about 80,000 per capita). Unemployment is at a steady 7% due to new corporations that have been built and other private investments The economy of Monto is mostly high tech which accounts for 450,000,000,000 Dolleuros of annual production in Monto. While the economy of Monto is currently not diversified analysts predict and increase in industry, food and mining as the population increases. The Economy of Monto is a mixed economy including state corps, private corps and public corps mature state corporations are IPOed to increase efficiency and worker productivity Workers in Monto enjoy healthy and productive working conditions with a strong social security program and active pensions which provide a stable retirement plan. Salaries paid in Monto are also high due to government regulation averaging around 52,000 dolleuros a year this way workers are provided an incentive to produce high quality goods efficiently with on average corporations producing 20% more then expected monthly. Military Montos military force is ranked at 350th in the world and is expected to decline after demilitirization Monto has cut the costs of maitenence of the military by 75% and reorganization is under way Monto hopes to have an effective and complete fighting force by 2940 Navy Montan Naval forces include all aircraft carriers and there escorting fleets. Montan Naval forces are used as a versatile supporting element that is capable of providing assistance in air superiority missions, close ground support and missile attacks along with conventional naval battles. The Montan Navy can deploy quickly to anywhere in the world and can provide this support to any allies. MAD (Montan Air Defense) This segment of the Montan military forces consists of the main defensive forces of Monto it includes many Interceptor and Helicopter Wings that are ready to respond to any foriegn assaults. Ground Assault Divisions This segment of the Monatn Military forces consists of basic offensive ground units they are used for invasion of other countries and attacks on invading forces Air Assault Divisions This segment of the Montan Military Forces consist of Air Attack Divisions incuding Fighter Units, Air Combat Units, and Bomber Wings these segments account for a substantial part of the Montan Military and are essential to the defense of Monto NATO These Integrated Land divisions of NATO would be used to help cut cost of military and still provide everyone n the NATO federation with Suitable defense no NATO divisions have been created but discussion is ongoing between members of NATO. Special Forces Special forces in Monto consist of Navy Seals units, Special forces Units, Occupation Units, airbase Construction Units, and Air Transport Units these small specialized forces are the most highly trained units in Monto and provide crucial support to main battle operations. Infrastructure Transportation Transportation in Monto is mostly dominated by the automobile which operate on a network of about 20,000 miles of roads including a highway system that connects many major cities in the state of Berliova. Mass Transit in Monto is limited with most mass transit occuring on buses in major cities. The rail system (10,000mi) is mostly used for connecting factories and distribution centers 90% of all products travel on the rail system at one point. There is a small personal airline industry in Monto but no major commercial airlines the government has made plans to build an international airport in Berliova in the near future. Energy Personal Energy consumption in Monto is meassured at about 96,000,000 KWH annually. With additional consumption of electricity by factories. This electricity is bought from Solva Electric a state controlled corporation that employs 230,000 workers. There is no nuclear power consumption in Monto but plans have been going around to build a nuclear power plant in the near future. Education Education in Monto is highly effective and completely public with a rating of 150 annual costs are about 13 billion Dolleuros but private investment is also high at about 12.5 billion Doleuros these donations keep much pressure off the Federal government to produce funds for education. Currently the education system consists of 2800 elementary schools, 1760 High Schools, and 31 Colleges the education system employs about 300,000 people and provides high end education for 3,000,000 students. Health The Health system of Monto consists of 120 Hospitals with 5 special clinics it employs 300,000 people, and the government spends 30 billion Dolleuros annually in healthcare cost, though most of this cost is covered through profits from health insurance. With a life expectancy of 61.5 years the healthcare system of Monto is considered effective and provides Monto with a steady population growth (Birth rate 2.493) (Death Rate 1.246). Major Cities in Monto Rona- Capital of Union economic hub tourist attraction Hagan- Artificial Island Part of Rona Sanbernardino- Capital of Berliova Malsberg- Capital of Cundang tourist attraction cultural center Laos Pampa- Capital of Montanna tourist attraction cultural center Flims- Major Port City economic hub Agua- Port City and Cultural Center tourist attraction Santo Clement- Cultural Center tourist Attraction Milanga- Major tourist city Todo- Military City Current Events Formation of the Supranation (UKO) with Kingdom of Constantine and Kingdom of Prussia new currency (CUC) has been issued counterfieting is rampant Demilitirization has occured leading to great lessening in expenses debt is going down new organization of military is in effect Public corps have been created Genovna Oil and Hamm High Tech Services government has announced official intention to publicize all corps along with this publicization salaries are expected to increase 25% in coming years State corps are begining to fully mature and produce profits of which have not been seen in many years Government announces intention to build 6 new private corps owned and operated by Jansens Product employment is expected to be good in the future years Rick Johnston has announced intention to retire and drawn up plans for the formation of the NNP Civil war has torn the country as Communists attempt to upsurp the freedoms of the average citizen The Republic of Stritch has been sent into exile by a Communist dictator government UKO forces are attempting to restore order (see prussian nuclear scare) MONARCHY RESTORED Gunther Shamus has returned and ended the civil war power has been returned to the benevolent monarchy War with Morrolla a state accross the channel has been dsicovered assisting communist forces war has been declared First major assaults on Morrolla have occurred (Battle of Mavouin) Many are still criticizing the government for excessive military spending which accounts for over 50% of Montos expenses A change to the structure of the Montan economy is being considered the Montan government has agreed to give up a majority ownership of three Public corporations to SAO Investments